tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule Plarail
Capsule Plarail (Japanese: カプセルプラレール) is a wind-up train system sold in Gacha machines which uses elements of Plarail by Tomy. The first Thomas range was released in Japan in 2000, with a new series released every few months. In 2013, the fiftieth series of the Capsule Plarail Thomas range was released. In 2006, some characters were released in other countries in blister packaging, but these were discontinued in 2009. The range was later released in Australia in 2010. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denotes items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions*) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon (normal and Shooting Star) * James (red and black*) * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * Bill and Ben (yellow and blue) * Stepney* * Lady * Salty * Harvey * Emily (normal and decorated) * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Scruff* * Belle** * Stephen* * Connor* * Caitlin* * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Mighty Mac* * Freddie* * Luke* * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Millie* * Den** * Dart* * Rusty * Flynn* * Stafford* * Winston* * Porter* * Marion* * Timothy* * Gator* * Ryan* * Rex* * Bert* * Mike* * Flying Scotsman* (two versions) * Ashima* * Vinnie* * Philip* * Hugo* (coming soon) Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta* * Toad* * S.C. Ruffey* * Rocky* * Hector** * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle truck** * The Chinese Dragon* * Express Coaches* * Troublesome Trucks** * Sodor Mail truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (blue, red, and green) * Scrap Monster* * Judy and Jerome* (coming soon) Non-rail Vehicles * Sir Topham Hatt's Car* * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Harold* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * Post Van* * Bulstrode* * Cranky (normal and metallic)* * Butch* * Tiger Moth** * Elizabeth * Jeremy* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Captain* * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Ol' Wheezy** * Owen* * Reg* * Skiff (original and railboat tour liveries) * Thumper* * Other boats* * Beresford (coming soon)* Humans * The Fat Controller * Driver / Fireman / Guard* * The Vicar of Wellsworth* * Tom Tipper* * Mr. Conductor* * Lily* * Mutt* * Jenny Packard* * Miss Jenny's Dog* * Site Supervisor* * Operator* * Mr. Bubbles* * Long Legs Clown* * Pie Face Clown* * The Magician* * Sailor John* Destinations * Knapford* * Maithwaite* * Ffarquhar* * Maron* * Elsbridge* * Tidmouth Hault* * Shining Time Station* * Aquarium* * Engine Shed** * Turntables** * The Coaling Plant* * Level Crossings* * Signals* * Pedestrian bridge** * Windmill * Lighthouse * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Airport* * Sodor Steamworks* * Sodor Dieselworks** * Sodor Rescue Centre* * Ulfstead Castle* * Sodor Ice Cream Factory* * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory* * Blondin Bridge* * Old Quarry Bridge* * Sodor Suspension Bridge* * Shake Shake Bridge* * Red and Silver bridge* * Green Bridge* * Boulder* * Boulder Quarry* * Tunnel * Snowman Tunnel* * Mount Fuji (Capsule Plarail Thomas 50 Series Anniversary) * Ferris Wheel * Tree* Trivia *James' wheels are red in most of his models, when they should be grey. *The Chocolate Factory's model uses the exact same model as the Ice Cream Factory, making it look inaccurate to its true television series appearance. * Some of Peter Sam's models has his old funnel. * Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, the Arlesdale Railway engines and some models of Rusty are unpowered and have front couplings, thus making them function as pieces of rolling stock. * Some of Bill and Ben's models have yellow wheels instead of black or red ones. * Quite a few engines wheels are grey when they should be their respective liveries. * Express Coachs and Mail Coaches are repainted from JNR Coaches. * The Narrow Gauge Coaches are repainted from Annie and Clarabel. * Troublesome Trucks are repainted from JNR Tora90000-type. External Links * Official website * Official website (Thomas) * Capsule Plarail Thomas Encyclopedia * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise